ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Waking the Beast
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests de:Die Bestie aufwecken Eye of Flames Eye of Frost Eye of Gales Eye of Storms Eye of Tides Eye of Tremors Faded Ruby |title=Disturber of Slumber; Interrupter of Dreams |repeatable=Yes |reward=Carbuncle's Pole |previous=Trial by Fire Trial by Earth Trial by Water Trial by Wind Trial by Ice Trial by Lightning |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Talk to Carbuncle and receive the Rainbow Resonator. Elemental Avatar Battles *Defeat the six Prime Celestial Avatars. *Like in the "Trial by" family of quests, the Prime avatars have access to the level 75 meritable Blood Pact: Rages. **These attacks ignore Utsusemi and do ~1000 damage unresisted, be sure to keep Barspells and Carol on at all times. ::Ifrit Prime: Meteor Strike ::Shiva Prime: Heavenly Strike ::Garuda Prime: Wind Blade ::Titan Prime: Geocrush ::Ramuh Prime: Thunderstorm ::Leviathan Prime: Grand Fall *The Avatars can use their Astral Flow attack at anytime, and is independent of the Avatar's HP. *You can either tank the Avatar with Ninjas, or if you have enough Summoners, they can kill the avatar by themselves with physical Blood Pacts. *Elemental Magic nukes of the Avatar's weak element do decent damage, but are better used on the elemental pets. *Each Avatar is supported by four elementals that share hate with the avatar. ** A significant amount of damage must be inflicted on the elementals to pull them off of the avatar's target. **As well as attacking the players, the elementals cure the avatar with tier IV elemental nukes. **Elementals do not respawn when killed, but rather one is created when the avatar uses their level 75 meritable Blood Pact: Rages. A maximum number of four elementals will be out at any given time. **The elementals' melee attacks have an added effect of the appropriate debuff of that element. **The elementals are weak to melee attacks. **A good number of Black Mages are important for killing the elementals. 5 -ga III spells of the opposing element will take out all of the elementals. *You only need to defeat the avatar in order to win. *Each BCNM will drop a few elemental clusters of the appropriate element after the win and each person will receive the following key items: : Eye of Flames (Cloister of Flames) : Eye of Tremors (Cloister of Tremors) : Eye of Tides (Cloister of Tides) : Eye of Gales (Cloister of Gales) : Eye of Frost (Cloister of Frost) : Eye of Storms (Cloister of Storms) Final Battle *Once you have all 6 key items, proceed to Full Moon Fountain for the final battlefield and a cut scene. **Battle name: "Waking the Beast". Player limit: 18. Time limit: 30 minutes. ***Buffs will NOT wear upon entry. *Once you defeat this final battlefield, random Avatar weapons may drop, and you will also receive a Faded Ruby. *The sequence for the battle is as such: **Carbuncle Prime will appear and will stay until he reaches 75% HP, at which point he'll disappear. **In its place a random avatar prime will appear. When it's dead, Carbuncle Prime will appear. **Deplete Carbuncle Prime's HP to 50%, and he'll disappear. **In its place will appear two random avatar primes that have not appeared before. When they're dead, Carbuncle Prime will reappear. **Deplete Carbuncle Prime's HP to 25%, and he'll disappear. **In its place will appear three celestial avatar primes that have not appeared previously. Defeat them and Carbuncle Prime will reappear. **This time there will be five Carbuncle Primes with 25% HP. The Carbuncles will astral flow upon the first prime defeat or their astral flow timer is up (about 1 minute). Defeat all five Carbuncles to win the battle. * After the battle choose either yes ("Disturber of Slumber" title) or no ("Interrupter of Dreams" title), if you want to give the energy back to the fountain or not. *Return the Faded Ruby to Carbuncle in La Theine Plateau to finish the quest and receive Carbuncle's Pole. *You may restart the quest after the weekly Conquest Tally Results. Additional Rewards These items may be dropped during the BC. :Carbuncle's Cuffs :Garuda's Sickle :Ifrit's Bow :Leviathan's Couse :Ramuh's Mace :Shiva's Shotel :Titan's Baselard See Also *Waking the Beast/Strategies